In the manufacture of open wire bundle cables, it is necessary to strain-relieve the wire connection between the connector and the cable so that when in use the cable itself may be pulled on, the cable or individual wires will not separate from the connector.
There are several devices available for performing the strain-relieving function. For example, one device is a saddle clamp which is attached by screwing down two metal bars against the wire bundle from opposite sides. Two problems are inherent in such a device. The first is that wires are sometimes pinched between the clamp and bars causing a break or short in the wire. The second is that the wires on the inside of the wire bundle are not really held in place and can be pulled out.
In the case of open wire bundle cables, it is extremely desirable that wires on the inside of the wire bundle be strain-relieved to the same extent as wires on the outside of the wire bundle.
Even in the case of jacketed cables or harnesses, it is desirable that the cable or harness be effectively strain-relieved without risk of damage to the cable or harness.
Strain relieving of cables having a visible gross electromagnetic interference (EMI) shield is not a problem as there are already suitable devices for performing this function. One device is a section of EMI shield which is placed over the cable. One end of the section of EMI shield is attached to the connector by a suitable means, such as a magnaformed ring, and the other end is attached to the cable by a short length of heat-recoverable material and solder-impregnated EMI shield. However, this device is only suitable for use with shielded cables. Further, while this device will strain-relieve a shielded cable, the main utility of the device is to maintain continuity of the shield between the shielded cable and the connector.
It is thus an object of the invention to have a strain-relieving arrangement suitable for use with cables and harnesses not having a visible gross EMI shield.
This and other objects of the invention will become more apparent after reference to the following description considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.